unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Corbett
Aaron Corbet is a good-natured high school student who discovers he is a Nephilim. On Aaron Corbet's eighteenth birthday, everything changes. He starts having nightmarish dreams and visions, has trouble concentrating, experiences bad headaches, starts hearing voices in his head and feels painful changes occurring inside his body. Other weird things start happening, too. Suddenly, he has the "gift of tongues" and can speak and understand languages he had never known; he can even understand his dog Gabriel talking to him. Surely Aaron is losing his mind. He reacts to this transformation with confusion; just when his world seemed normal, it now begins to unravel before his eyes. Aaron's true nature and told him what he really was: a Nephilim, the offspring of an angel and a mortal woman. Now Aaron must defend himself and his family from the Powers, warrior angels dispatched to Earth to eliminate the Nephilim "abominations", while trying to find a way to live a normal life. He is befriended by Ezekiel, an eccentric but kind-hearted fallen angel, and the former leader of the Powers, Camael, and another Nephilim Vilma Rodriguez. It is revealed Aaron is the Redeemer of prophecy, a Nephilim with the ability to "redeem" the fallen angels and return them to Heaven and that his father is the first fallen angel, Lucifer. Powers & Abilities *'Precognition' - Aaron started having nightmarish visions and dreams that warned him before it had occured. *'Omnilingualism' - As Aaron read on the website, "Nephilim had the gift of tongues, they can understand all languages, that including animals and plants." *'Healing' - Aaron has the ability to heal the wounds and diseases of all living creatures. He used it on his dog when he got hit by a car, and he put his hands on his body and he was walking again. *'Resurrection' - Aaron can revive a dead body even after the soul has left. *'Pyrokinesis' - Aaron often can fire bolts of heavenly fire from his hands or summon burning swords at will. *[[Fire Flare|'Fire Flare']] - Aaron can create a huge pillar of fire, but it can also pinpoint position.The Powers were alerts the to his whereabouts, having created a flare of fire that pinpointed his position. *'Redemption' - As the "Redeemer", Aaron has the ability to return fallen angels back to Heaven. *'Empathy' - Aaron is able to sense the fallen angel's desire for forgiveness, whether they're worthy of redemption or not. *'Flight' - Aaron can spread angelic wings, which gives him the natural ability to fly. *'Superhuman Strength' - Aaron can exert greater physical force than any normal human. He used this when he was trying to help David Brady's locker to open and then he accidentally ripped it off its hinges. And now it has increased his fighting skills. * Superhuman Speed - Aaron's accelerated vision perceives the entire world in slow motion. Kpiisu-12fallenlarge.jpg|Aaron spreading his wings Untitled-1.png|Aaron summons a burning sword Untitled-2.png| Aaron summons a Fire Flare Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Nephilim